


Саб, его домы и наблюдатель или Барри получает сюрприз

by vera_nic



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Autofellatio, BDSM, Dom/sub Play, Kinky, M/M, Multi, Porn, Spanking, Watersports
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_nic/pseuds/vera_nic
Summary: Желание Барри - закон, так что на очередную бдсм-сессию приглашен наблюдатель.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sub, His Doms, And The Watcher or Barry Gets a Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099613) by [Enina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina). 



> ВНИМАНИЕ!
> 
> Прочтите, пожалуйста, предупреждения.
> 
> Это порно. Очень кинковое порно. Не ждите от фика ничего другого. 
> 
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: бдсм-сессия, девайсы, секс с полным мочевым пузырем, урофилия, задержка оргазма, спанкинг, унижение, аутофелляция, множественный оргазм

 

Барри стонет и пытается переместиться, что представляется довольно трудным, поскольку он стоит на коленях, а его руки скручены за спиной сложной вязкой шелковой веревки.

— Тебя что-то беспокоит, кукла? — Голос Мика звучит хрипло от возбуждения, и этот звук отдается у Барри в паху.

Он тихо скулит в кляп, борясь с желанием избавиться от анального стержня, глубоко вставленного ему в задницу. В настоящий момент Мик не использует шарики на стержне, чтобы стимулировать его изнутри, просто держит стальную игрушку в руке и мучительно медленно гладит Барри член.

— У тебя осталось две минуты. — Мик произносит слова так, словно происходящее его чрезвычайно забавляет.

Зажмурившись, Барри мычит и пытается не обращать внимания на растущее давление в переполненном мочевом пузыре.

Он ненавидит такие перерывы, обычно это наказание за его плохое поведение, но иногда, вот как сейчас, Лену и Мику просто нравится прерывать их сессии, просто потому, что они говнюки.

Еще один стон вырывается из его закупоренного кляпом рта, когда Барри чувствует, как Мик пальцем прослеживает ободок головки, почти заставляя его дернуться от прикосновения. Но Барри — послушный саб, и он умеет контролировать себя.

— Как твой мочевой пузырь? — слышится за спиной голос мужчины.

Мик все еще трогает его за очень чувствительную часть члена, и Барри скулит, когда ощущения становятся невыносимыми.

— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился, кукла?

Он кивает, насколько это возможно в его положении, и стонет от облегчения, потому что ладонь Мика возвращается к поглаживанию ствола. Приглушенные кляпом слова Барри «спасибо, сэр» едва ли понятны, но Мик, очевидно, догадывается.

— Пожалуйста.

Звук открываемой двери заставляет Барри чуть повернуть голову. Он пытается разглядеть, что происходит у него за спиной.

— Он был послушным? — звучит приближающийся голос Лена.

— Очень.

Эти слова, как всегда, наполняют его гордостью. Барри следит за тем, как Лен подходит к нему спереди, и кидает на него умоляющий взгляд.

— Перерыв закончен, — говорит Лен и опускается возле него на колени. — И у меня есть для тебя сюрприз, потому что ты был послушной маленькой принцессой.

От его слов Барри становится немного тревожно, и в то же время он чувствует прилив возбуждения. Интересно, что еще могли придумать два его дома.

Раздаются чужие шаги, должно быть, вместе с Леном вошел кто-то еще, и Барри замирает.

— Все хорошо. — Лен с ободряющей улыбкой встречает его настороженный взгляд и гладит его по голове. — Это Хартли.

Барри вздрагивает и стонет, когда Лен запускает пальцы ему в волосы.

Хартли…

Они обсуждали присутствие наблюдателя на сессии, после того, как открыли в Барри эксгибиционистскую часть его натуры, и Барри согласился на это. Вчетвером они обговорили границы и все прочее. Он просто не знал, что Хартли будет здесь именно сегодня, и не догадывался, было ли это запланировано заранее, или просто так получилось.

Ему трудно разглядеть Хартли, его обзор ограничен, и внезапно Барри понимает, в какой уязвимой и откровенной позе он сейчас находится. Это вызывает еще одну вспышку жгучего возбуждения, которая прокатывается прямо к члену. Мик по-прежнему поглаживает его, заставляя Барри дрожать и пытаться пошевелиться на гладком стальном стержне в своей заднице.

— Он любит сюрпризы, — ухмыляется Мик и сильнее дергает за член.

Барри негромко хнычет в ответ.

— Подойди сюда, Пайпер. — Лен кивает на кровать, перед которой Барри стоит на коленях. — Садись, пусть он увидит тебя.

Барри чувствует, как начинает гореть лицо. Хартли садится перед ним. Он выглядит возбужденным и очарованным происходящим. Его глаза темнее, чем обычно.

Барри чувствует, как изогнутый стержень шевелится у него в заднице. Три больших шарика на конце начинают медленно скользить по простате, заставляя его вскрикнуть от неожиданности. Крик тут же переходит в мучительный стон, и он зажмуривается.

— Он выглядит таким возбужденным, — слышится удивленный голос Хартли. — Как долго в нем эта штука?

— Почти час, — отвечает Мик и снова сжимает Барри член.

— Барри. — Лен использует «доминантный» тон, его пальцы в волосах Барри замирают. Барри трепещет от волнения. Должно быть, он сделал что-то не так и будет наказан. Он жалобно мяукает, стараясь быть тихим, насколько это возможно. — Никто не сказал, что ты можешь закрыть глаза.

Голос Лена звучит резко, и Барри тут же распахивает глаза и тревожно смотрит на него.

— Хорошо. — Лен произносит это чуть мягче и снова начинает гладить Барри по голове. — Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на Хартли. Он будет наблюдать, как ты трахаешь себя анальным стержнем. Не двигайся, пока я не скажу.

Лен подхватывает его за веревку на спине, чтобы удержать верхнюю часть тела на месте, а Мик тут же прекращает гладить ему член.

Барри скулит в знак протеста. Он чувствует, что может взорваться. Его мочевой пузырь и яйца, кажется, сейчас лопнут, и если он в настоящее время не может позаботиться о первой проблеме, ему все равно придется иметь дело со второй.

— Ты смотришь на Хартли? — спрашивает Лен, в его голосе — предупреждение, и Барри заставляет себя сосредоточиться на Хартли, который внимательно за ним наблюдает. Он бормочет что-то вроде «да, сэр», чувствуя, что сейчас расплачется от острого желания облегчиться.

— Хорошо, — говорит Лен. — Можешь двигаться, но медленно.

Барри послушно начинает двигаться. Это труднее, чем он ожидал, из-за положения его тела.

— Раздвинь шире ноги.

Он выполняет приказ и расставляет ноги шире. Становиться чуть легче. Он вздрагивает от ощущения скользящих вдоль простаты шариков. Невероятно трудно сохранять медленный темп. Он протестующе ноет и скулит.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поднял бедра так высоко, чтобы стержень полностью выскочил из твоей задницы, — отдает приказ Лен.

Барри пытается выполнить его, но получается у него не сразу, только когда Мик поправляет стержень, и Барри может поднять бедра достаточно высоко, не используя верхнюю часть тела.

— Хорошо. Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты опустился вниз до тех пор, пока не коснешься пальцев Мика.

Очередной стон вырывается из него. Он думает о том, какой длины этот кривой стальной стержень. В нем почти восемь дюймов, и он имеет довольно отчетливую S-образную форму. Барри дрожит от напряжения, опускаясь на него, и сжимает зубы, стараясь держать глаза открытыми. Он медленно впускает игрушку в себя, чувствуя, как нижняя, кривая ее часть неудобно сдавливает ему мочевой пузырь.

Хартли наблюдает за этим, определенно наслаждаясь тем, что видит, и трет ширинку. Дрожа, Барри встречается с ним взглядом, и тот не прерывает зрительный контакт.

— Хорошо. — Голос Лена снова звучит ласково. Значит, Барри справился. — Теперь со всей силы зажми стержень в себе. Я хочу, чтобы ты попытался удержать его, когда будешь снова двигаться вверх. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты поднять руку Мика.

Это сделать просто невозможно. Барри слабее Мика, и его анальные мышцы, конечно, не в состоянии справиться с бицепсами мужчины. Однако, он очень старается, не обращая внимание на то, как сильно ему хочется в туалет, и сжимает стержень изо всех сил.

Стиснув зубы, он хрипит от натуги, пытаясь поднять бедра вместе со стальным стержнем, что, конечно же, не получается. Медленно стержень выходит из него, он краснеет от досады и смущения и тихо хнычет, в то время как Хартли продолжает пристально наблюдать за этим.

Первый шарик задевает простату, Барри громко всхлипывает от наслаждения, дрожь охватывает его тело, он почти…

— Даже не думай об этом, — предостерегающе говорит Лен.

Барри чувствует, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Следующий шарик еще хуже, Барри вскрикивает, каждой клеточкой ощущая источник удовольствия внутри себя. На мгновение он замедляется, в ожидании приказа.

— Давай, кукла, — поощряет его Мик, когда очередной шарик задевает простату. — Просто немного сильнее.

Шарики выскальзывают из него, и это было бы большим облегчением, если бы Барри по опыту не знал, что худшее еще впереди.

— Давай, — резко подгоняет его Лен. — Сожми стержень, попытайся сделать это еще раз.

Барри хнычет, потому что дом недоволен им, и Барри очень сильно хочется в туалет.

— Ты молодец, красавица, — слышится голос Мика, который продолжает удерживать стержень на месте. — Ты не представляешь, как сексуально ты выглядишь.

Самый большой из трех шариков достигает его заднего прохода, и Барри пытается удержать его растянутыми мышцами, тужится и кряхтит, но все бесполезно. Он всхлипывает, когда гладкий стальной шарик раздражает нервные окончания, и почти останавливается, не в силах продолжать. Мик снова говорит ему, что он молодец, и хотя Барри не смотрит на Лена, он знает, что тот доволен его представлением.

— Еще один, принцесса.

Голос Лена низкий и звучит, как гладкий шелк. Барри сжимает зубами кляп и снова скулит, когда следующий шарик проскальзывает сквозь ослабевшие мышцы, пытающиеся удержать его. Поясницу нестерпимо жжет от неудобного положения.

— И последний, кукла, — командует Мик, и Барри снова хнычет, чувствуя, как последний стальной шарик выходит из него почти без сопротивления.

Он тяжело дышит через нос, его бедра дрожат от усилий.

— Хорошо, — тянет Лен и, отпустив веревку на спине, гладит его по голове. — Ты выполнил все очень хорошо.

Барри всхлипывает в отчаянной попытке умоляюще взглянуть на него, но в последнюю секунду заставляет себя смотреть на Хартли, продолжающего старательно наблюдать за ним.

— Ты заслужил небольшое поощрение. Думаю, Мик согласен с этим, — продолжает Лен, и Барри стонет, чувствуя, как стальной стержень внезапно снова входит в его задницу, в одном медленном, но сильном движении.

— Да, — хрипло говорит Мик. Барри знает, что тот заведен происходящим до предела. Его возбуждение почти физически ощутимо. — Конечно, он заслужил.

Барри кричит, когда Мик начинает по-настоящему трахать его стержнем, двигая рукой в таком темпе, что от стимуляции хочется немедленно избавиться и одновременно почувствовать ее еще сильнее.

Он сопит через нос, пытаясь подмахивать в нарастающем темпе, вздрагивая всякий раз, когда шарики задевают его простату. Ему очень хочется кончить…

— Он может поскакать на этой штуке?

Голос Хартли вынуждает его сосредоточиться на человеке, о присутствии которого он почти забыл, несмотря на то, что тот находится прямо перед ним.

Лен усмехается, довольный предложением. Барри чувствует, как Лен подтягивает его вверх, ставя на колени. Мик передвигает руку, держащую стержень, подстраиваясь под новое положение Барри, продолжая трахать его, и Барри вскрикивает, запрокинув голову, когда ощущения в этой позе становятся намного более интенсивными.

— Давай, Барри. — Звук голоса Лена заставляет его закусить кляп, возбуждение прокатывается по телу с новой силой. — Покажи Пайперу, как ты умеешь скакать задницей на стержне.

Барри скулит, он не хочет делать этого, умоляюще смотрит на Лена, но все же начинает двигаться, насаживаясь на стальной стержень, который быстро погружается в его задницу. Хорошо, что Лен держит веревку, петлей обхватывающую его грудь, иначе он был бы просто не в состоянии удержаться вертикально из-за переполняющего его головокружительного ощущения.

— Смотри на Пайпера.

Из горла вырывается всхлип, глаза заволакивает слезами, но он делает, как ему говорят.

Хартли довольно и возбужденно улыбается, и Барри сильнее заливается краской, когда замечает, что тот расстегнул ширинку и гладит себя.

— Ну же, кукла, — слышится голос Мика за спиной. — Ты можешь лучше.

— Быстрее, сейчас же, — приказывает Лен, его тон неумолим.

Член Барри подпрыгивает в такт движениям, и это еще сильнее подстегивает его.

— Он на самом деле нечто, — смеется Хартли, но его смех тут же превращается в стон.

— Это правда, — довольно соглашается Лен, и Барри почти взвизгивает, когда тот берет его член и принимается дергать в быстром темпе.

Шлепающий звук ладони присоединяется к хлюпающему шуму, раздающемуся в комнате, и хриплым стонам Барри.

Его член становится таким же твердым, как стальной стержень в его заднице, и Барри кричит сквозь кляп. Он хочет сказать, что это слишком, что он больше не может, но он вряд ли смог бы сформулировать предложения, даже его бы его рот не был заткнут кляпом.

Это словно длится вечно, его тело больше не принадлежит ему, и Барри не может сделать ничего, кроме как продолжать двигаться, все время чувствуя на себе взгляд Хартли.

— Хорошо, достаточно.

После слов Лена, стержень исчезает, и грубая ладонь вслед за ним. Еще какое-то время Барри дергается в воздухе, пока Мик не останавливает его.

Барри громко и жалобно скулит, поворачивает голову к Лену и мысленно умоляет позволить ему кончить.

— Мне кажется, это штука уже слишком долго у тебя во рту, — ухмыляется Лен и тянется к его затылку, чтобы открыть застежку кляпа. — Думаю, теперь ты оценишь вкус чего-нибудь другого…

— Пожалуйста, — хнычет Барри, когда кляп исчезает из его рта. Он с трудом двигает челюстью. — Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить, и мне надо в туалет, пожалуйста, сэр…

— Ты сможешь кончить, но позже, — прерывает его Лен, хмурясь, очевидно, он недоволен тем, что Барри начал говорить без разрешения. — Ты еще не заслужил.

— Ты там в порядке, кукла? — Мик успокаивающе гладит его по заднице сильной и теплой ладонью.

Барри всхлипывает, разочарованный и недовольный тем, что ему придется ждать, но все же кивает.

— Ты помнишь, что можешь подать знак, если станет совсем невмоготу? — напоминает Мик, легко касаясь его связанных за спиной рук.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает Барри. Слова Мика немного успокаивают его.

— Хорошая девочка.

Барри вспыхивает от стыда и переводит взгляд на Хартли, который оставил свой член в покое и теперь смотрит на них в ожидании продолжения.

Когда Барри снова сосредотачивается на Лене, он замечает выражение задумчивости на его лице, и не знает, как ему реагировать.

— Не хочешь сосать член Пайпера вместо моего, пока Мик будет трахать…

— Нет!

Барри испытывает легкую панику, напуганный тем, что Хартли может принять участие в сессии.

Они не обсуждали этого! Он просто должен смотреть…

Мик успокаивающе шикает и поправляет позу Барри, возвращая его на место.

— Все хорошо, кукла, это просто вопрос. Ты не должен делать то, что тебе не нравится.

— Верно, Мик, — соглашаясь, тянет Лен. Внезапно он выглядит обеспокоенным. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы он просто смотрел, он будет просто смотреть, ничего больше.

Барри вздрагивает, чувствуя себя глупо, и кидает быстрый взгляд на Хартли.

— Мы обсудили, что он будет просто смотреть…

Хартли с сомнением смотрит на Лена, и Барри думает, что он тоже выглядит удивленным.

— Хорошо. — Лен подвигается чуть ближе к нему и, положив ладонь на шею Барри, ободряюще сжимает ее. — Он будет просто смотреть. Если ты хочешь продолжить.

— Или он может уйти, — добавляет Мик, на что Хартли тут же протестующе ворчит.

Барри чувствует себя слишком возбужденным, он очень хочет кончить, и легкая тревога заставляет его задуматься над тем, чтобы Хартли все же ушел.

— Нет, — наконец решает он и морщится, когда переполненный мочевой пузырь заставляет его чуть переместиться. — Все хорошо, мы можем продолжать, но мне на самом деле очень нужно в туалет, сэр.

Улыбнувшись, Лен наклоняется к нему, вынуждая Барри поднять голову и потянуться ближе.

Поцелуй — это приятно, Барри обожает целоваться с обоими своими партнерами, и он понимает, что поцелуем Лен извиняется и утешает его. Когда Лен отстраняется, Барри издает тихий недовольный стон, и тот смотрит на него с нежностью.

— Все будет хорошо, принцесса. — Лен еще раз сжимает ладонью его шею и поднимается.

Мик за его спиной делает то же самое, а затем, ухватив Барри за бедра, ставит его на ноги.

— Давай, кукла, мой член ждал этого целый час.

Поначалу Барри трудно стоять на ногах, но справившись, он наклоняется к Лену, а Мик пристраивается сзади.

— Хорошая девочка, — говорит Мик, поглаживая его задницу. — Ты сегодня молодец и получишь в награду умопомрачительный оргазм.

Закусив губу, Барри наслаждается тем, как пальцы Мика раздвигают ягодицы и щекочут чувствительный анус.

— Давай, детка. — Лен кладет руку ему на плечо. — Нагнись.

Барри выполняет приказ, наклоняется ниже и натужено хрипит, чувствуя, как сдавливается мочевой пузырь. Лен расстегивает джинсы, а Мик выплескивает смазку на свой член. Боковым зрением Барри может видеть Хартли и опять краснеет, когда их взгляды пересекаются.

Ладони Мика снова опускаются на его задницу, Барри вздрагивает. Лен держит его за голову, и член Барри слегка подрагивает в предвкушении того, что сейчас произойдет.

— Открой для меня свой красивый рот, — говорит Лен, и Барри послушно делает это. Знакомый вкус и запах приветствуют его, и он стонет, обхватывая член губами. Он тут же принимается жадно сосать, издавая голодный стон, и Лен вцепляется ему в волосы.

Барри вновь трепещет, чувствуя, как Мик, прижавшись сзади, пристраивается членом между ягодиц.

— Готов, кукла? — спрашивает он, и Барри, дернув в нетерпении задницей, стонет в ответ.

Мик насмешливо фыркает и, ухватившись за его бедра, погружает в него свой толстый член.

Барри снова стонет, наслаждаясь ощущением, и сладко хнычет, когда член задевает простату.

— Такая хорошая девочка, — рычит сзади его дом. Он слегка задыхается, когда входит так глубоко, что Барри чувствует его яйца.

Затем Мик начинает двигаться, его толчки становятся резкими, они заставляют Барри всхлипывать от удовольствия.

Пальцы Лена легонько постукивают по его затылку, и Барри знает, что это означает. Он расслабляет горло.

Становится трудно дышать, когда два члена заполняют его с обеих сторон. Нос погружается в пах Лену каждый раз, когда он вынужден заглатывать его член полностью. Яйца Мика шлепают по его собственным, а член Барри, беспомощно подпрыгивающий при каждом ударе, только добавляет ощущений.

Зажмурившись, он вдыхает сильный мускусный запах, забивающий ноздри, и замечает, как от боли в переполненном мочевом пузыре, и от отчаянного желания кончить, жжет глаза.

Он понятия не имеет, как долго его трахают, но, должно быть, довольно долго, поскольку толчки с обеих сторон становятся все резче, и Барри скулит в ответ, чувствуя себя беспомощным и использованным, и очень, очень возбужденным.

Первым кончает Мик, его последний рывок такой резкий, что Барри вскрикивает, задыхаясь из-за члена в горле. Он содрогается, чувствуя, как Мик спускает в него. Лен кончает следом, выплескивая сперму рывками где-то глубоко в его горле.

Они долгое время не вытаскивают свои члены, пока Барри не начинает тихонько поскуливать. Когда Мик и Лен наконец отстраняются от него, Барри ноет от облегчения и неудовлетворенности.

Лен проводит большим пальцем по его вспухшим губам и, уловив мольбу в его глазах, довольно говорит:

— Ты все сделал очень хорошо, принцесса.

— Да, — соглашается Мик. Его голос звучит удовлетворенно. Он несильно шлепает Барри по заднице.

— Можно мне кончить, пожалуйста, сэр? — хнычет Барри. — Пожалуйста.

Лен согласно хмыкает, и Барри почти рыдает оттого, что ему наконец-то разрешили. Он совершенно не в силах больше терпеть, он просто хочет, чтобы все закончилось, и он смог сходить в туалет.

— Как твой мочевой пузырь? — спрашивает Лен, и Барри раздраженно смотрит на него. Неужели это не очевидно? Лен ухмыляется, с нежностью разглядывая его. — Хочешь попробовать кое-что новенькое?

Барри хмурится в ответ, не предполагая, о чем идет речь. Он все еще стоит, нагнувшись, и эта поза начинает доставлять ощутимое неудобство. Кажется, Лен замечает это и приподнимает его за плечи.

— Что-то новенькое? — переспрашивает Барри, стоя теперь лицом к лицу с Леном и испытывая необъяснимое смущение из-за того, что его стояк у всех на виду. Хотя это ужасно глупо, учитывая, что сейчас произошло.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил с вибратором в заднице, — говорит Лен. — Лежа спиной на кровати, и изогнувшись так, чтобы твои колени находились рядом с головой.

Его слова заставляют Барри затрепетать. Он не может не протестовать, потому что ему запрещено использовать скорость и бежать в туалет после того, как он кончит. Это одно из правил — не использовать скорость во время сессий.

— Мне на самом деле очень нужно…

— Я знаю. — Лен кидает на него взгляд, который отчетливо дает понять, что он не закончил. — Я хочу, чтобы Мик дрочил тебе, а ты в это время будешь мочиться.

— Я не буду ссать на себя! — возмущается Барри и кидает раздраженный взгляд на Хартли, который в ответ фыркает от смеха.

Неожиданно он понимает, что совершил ужасную ошибку, ему не следовало так разговаривать со своими домами.

Когда он вновь оглядывается на Лена, тот выглядит удивленным.

— Я не собирался просить. — Выражение его лица становится жестоким. Этого и следовало ожидать. — Ты получишь семь шлепков по заднице за то, что пререкался.

Барри чуть не начинает спорить, но на этот раз останавливает себя. Он знает, что Лен только накажет его еще сильнее. Вместо этого он угрюмо смотрит в пол, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение и злость из-за этого неожиданного поворота. И ему все еще нужно отлить…

Лен подходит ближе.

— Это нормально, если ты не хочешь делать то, что я предложил. — Он приподнимает его голову за подбородок. — Это просто предложение.

Барри закусывает нижнюю губу. Смущение оттого, что ему придется писать перед его домами — и Хартли! — смешивается со странным возбуждением, которое он испытывает.

— Я не буду… Я…

Его лицо, наверное, сейчас красное как помидор.

— Барри… — Большой палец Лена слегка надавливает на его челюсть, а потом он продолжает. — Я не прошу, чтобы ты помочился на себя, я никогда бы не сделал этого.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я… — Жар в щеках усиливается, и Барри смущенно отводит взгляд. — Я не буду писать на пол как…

— Ты не будешь, — прерывает его Лен. — Мы используем посуду и возьмем полотенца на всякий случай.

Его слова вынуждают Барри снова возмущенно посмотреть на него.

— Это не мое.

Стоящий позади Мик фыркает, а Лена это все, кажется, забавляет.

— Мы попросим Мика…

— С какого это хера мы попросим Мика, — с досадой прерывает его Мик. — Твоя идея, твои полотенца, Снарт.

— Ну что, ты готов? — продолжает Лен, не обращая внимания на слова Мика.

Барри внутренне содрогается, но кивает. Необходимость сходить в туалет на самом деле — все, о чем он может сейчас думать, но в предложении Лена есть что-то захватывающее, и прежде они никогда не делали ничего подобного.

— Хорошо. — Лен выглядит удовлетворенным. Он поворачивается к Мику. — Возьми полотенца и найти какую-нибудь посуду, достаточно большую, чтобы в ней помещалось две унции.

— Ха, я теперь чертов слуга? — ворчит Мик и кивает на Хартли. — Пусть от него будет хоть какая-то польза.

— Я гость, — возражает Хартли. — Но если ты хочешь, чтобы я принес миску с вашей кухни…

— Нет! — Барри ужасается от такой перспективы.

— Прекрасно, — ворчит Мик и отправляется на поиски необходимых вещей, а Лен подводит Барри к кровати.

— Становись здесь.

Лен тянет его вниз, так, что Барри оказывается стоящим, согнувшись возле кровати, лицом к Хартли. Барри хнычет от дискомфорта, потому что из-за такой позы, его мочевой пузырь сдавливается еще сильнее.

— Глаза на Хартли, — приказывает Лен. Барри кивает. — Сейчас ты расскажешь ему, за что ты наказан.

— Но…

— Теперь ты получишь десять шлепков, — резко прерывает его Лен. — Чем больше ты будешь пререкаться, тем больше получишь.

Барри сжимает губы, не решаясь возражать. Голос Лена звучит серьезно. Барри вздрагивает, когда Лен проводит ладонью по его заднице.

— Давно я не шлепал тебя, принцесса. — Кончики пальцев задевают яйца, и Барри трепещет в ответ. — Я очень разочарован.

Все это просто игра, но он чувствует, как умирает от стыда.

— Я прошу прощения…

— Хорошо. — Барри не видит Лена, но догадывается, что тот удовлетворенно кивает. — Ты не оспариваешь решения Мика или мои, но ты знаешь, как я ненавижу, когда ты возражаешь мне.

— Прошу прощения, сэр…

Ладонь ласково гладит его по ягодицам, но Барри знает, что это долго не продлится, и пытается подготовиться к тому, что будет дальше.

— Давай, принцесса, расскажи Хартли, почему ты наказан.

Лен сжимает ему яйца, и это вынуждает его застонать. Низ живота жжет от желания отлить.

— Я… — Он поднимает глаза на Хартли. Тот смотрит на него, явно забавляясь, и от этого Барри смущается еще сильнее. — Я был непослушным…

Его слова прерывает ощутимый шлепок, он вскрикивает, и глаза от боли наполняются слезами.

— Кто был непослушным? — спрашивает его Лен. Барри точно знает, что он хочет услышать, но так трудно сказать это, глядя в глаза Хартли.

— Я б-был… непослушной девочкой… — шепчет он и сжимает зубы, когда Лен обхватывает его болтающийся между ног член.

— Почему ты был плохой девочкой, принцесса? — Лен принимается со всей силы дрочить ему.

— Я… м-м… я… — Барри чувствует, что, наверное, кончил бы, если бы не эрекционное кольцо, которое делает это невозможным.

— Почему ты плохая девочка? — повторяет Лен резче, его рука еще сильнее дергает член.

— П-потому что… я говорил... Я…

Внезапно ладонь оставляет его член, и Барри чувствует еще один сильный шлепок по заднице. Он кричит от боли и возбуждения.

— В таком случае ты получишь еще два удара. Если даже не знаешь, за что наказан. Мне придется продолжать, пока ты не поймешь.

— Я знаю! — выдавливает из себя Барри. Его прошибает пот. — Я знаю, за что…

Еще один сильный шлепок.

— Теперь ты получишь шестнадцать ударов. Если хочешь добавить еще — продолжай говорить.

Барри хнычет, но заставляет себя промолчать.

Хартли усмехается, довольно поглядывая на него.

— Очень капризный саб, — замечает он, явно наслаждаясь происходящим.

Барри снова чувствует, как краска заливает лицо, на этот раз он злится из-за того, что Хартли называет его так, хотя вообще не имеет к этому никакого отношения.

— Ты обзываешь мою куклу? — слышится голос вернувшегося Мика. — Если хочешь остаться здесь, Пайпер, лучше держи рот на замке.

— Барри плохо себя вел, — сообщает Лен, все еще поигрывая яйцами Барри.

Возмущенное фырканье Мика ясно говорит о том, что он не согласен с Леном. Барри чувствует прилив благодарности и кидает на него умоляющий взгляд.

— Восемнадцать ударов. — Голос Лена теперь звучит жестко. — Я сказал тебе не спускать глаз с Пайпера.

— Восемнадцать и хватит. — Мик садится рядом с Леном. — Кукла вел себя как ангел, пока ты не собрался наказать его только потому, что взыграла твоя садистская натура.

Следует долгая пауза, во время которой Барри послушно смотрит на Хартли, чувствуя, как вокруг нарастает напряжение, и его начинает трясти. Наконец Лен соглашается.

— Хорошо, восемнадцать. — Он продолжает, строго обращаясь к Барри. — Давай, принцесса, расскажи Пайперу, почему ты наказан.

— Я был плохой девочкой, — немедленно говорит Барри, надеясь, что это как-то все ускорит, потому что ему действительно нужно…

Чужая ладонь опускается на его член. По ощущениям — это Мик. Он гладит его медленнее, чем это делал Лен, но возбужденный стон Барри превращается в крик, когда он дергается от следующего жестокого шлепка.

— Почему ты был плохой девочкой?

_Пожалуйста, не надо больше…_

— Я… я пререкался… — надсадно шипит он, а Лен снова начинает ласкать его яйца.

— Ты знаешь, что этого нельзя делать, верно?

— Д-да… — соглашается Барри, когда Мик тянет его за член.

— Тогда почему ты был плохой девочкой?

_Потому что ты — гребаный мудак!_

Это именно то, что хочет сказать Барри, но единственное, что он себе позволяет — еще один хриплый стон, снова превратившийся в крик, когда чужая ладонь в очередной раз опускается на его ягодицу. Боль и возбуждение смешиваются причудливым образом, и Барри начинает рыдать.

— Отвечай на мой вопрос.

— Я… б-был… п-простите…

Еще один шлепок, и Барри снова кричит, скорее, от неожиданности, чем от боли.

— Мне плевать на твои извинения, — небрежно тянет Лен и снова начинает ласкать ему яйца. — Я хочу знать, почему ты был непослушной маленькой девочкой.

— Я не знаю! — Крик Барри больше похож на стон, когда Лен бьет его снова, и Барри старается отдаться ощущениям от ласкающей его член ладони Мика. — Пожалуйста! Простите…

— Ты не знаешь?

— Нет!

_Шлеп!_

Барри чувствует, как его тело трясется, глаза закатываются, и он уже не знает, что хуже — желание отлить или кончить прямо сейчас.

— Ты не можешь сказать, почему ты был непослушной девочкой?

Голос Лена суровый и разочарованный. Он бьет Барри снова, его ладонь чуть не шлепает по яйцам, и Барри в страхе сжимается.

— Я… я…

Еще один шлепок, и еще одна вспышка этой восхитительной смеси возбуждения и боли, которая сводит Барри с ума. Он шевелит бедрами, несмотря на то, что это вызывает лишнюю боль из-за давящего мочевого пузыря.

— Я по-настоящему разочарован в тебе.

Еще удар.

— П-прости…

После очередного удара Барри чуть не падает Лену на колени, но рука Мика удерживает его на месте.

— Мне плевать, — жестко отвечает Лен, и Барри громко скулит — отчасти из-за перевозбуждения, отчасти из-за того, что его дом им недоволен. — Расскажи Пайперу снова, почему ты наказан, и попроси у него прощения за то, что ты был непослушным, вместо того, чтобы показать ему, какой хорошей девочкой ты можешь быть.

Барри мучительно стонет, чувствуя себя беспомощным и униженным, а возбуждение, которое охватывает его прямо сейчас, почти душит.

— Я… — начинает он снова, когда ладонь Лена снова опускается на его задницу.

— Что с тобой сегодня? — раздраженно бросает Лен. — Я сказал тебе смотреть на него.

Барри заставляет себя снова сосредоточить взгляд на Хартли.

— Я… я был плохой девочкой, — бормочет он. — Прошу прощения…

Еще один удар.

— Плохо.

— П-п…

_Шлеп!_

— Я не хочу слышать твои извинения! Скажи это Пайперу! Скажи ему, что ты просишь прощения за то, что был плохой девочкой после того, как мы сказали ему, какой ты послушный саб.

— Я… я прошу проще… — Слова Барри сменяются всхлипом, когда Мик вдруг начинает быстро шевелить рукой на его члене.

— Мы ждем, Барри.

— Я прошу…

_Шлеп!_

Боль восхитительна, от нее кружится голова, он выпячивает задницу и дергает бедрами вверх и вниз, не обращая внимание на то, что его мочевой пузырь вот-вот лопнет, и на то, что с этого положения ему никак не впихнуть свой член Мику в ладонь.

— Проси прощения!

_Шлеп!_

Глаза снова закатываются, Барри открывает рот, не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука. Он словно тонет в ощущениях.

Мик двигает рукой еще быстрее, и Барри думает, что сейчас кончит, несмотря на эрекционное кольцо.

Но затем Мик отпускает его член, и он тяжело падает, ударяясь о бедро Лена.

— Может, теперь у него получится лучше.

— Ты слышал Мика, — резко произносит Лен, и Барри едва ли понимает, о чем он говорит. — Давай, не трать попусту наше время.

Барри моргает, чувствуя себя измученным и растерянным. Он только сейчас чувствует, что слезы застилают ему глаза. Его щеки влажные.

Хартли прямо перед ним, но он не может разглядеть его сквозь влажную пелену.

— Я прошу прощения за то, что был плохой девочкой, после того, как м-мои домы сказали, что я п-послушный с-саб…

Последний удар такой неожиданный, что это действительно, по-настоящему больно. Прежде чем он может себя остановить, он слышит собственные рыдания…

Чья-то ладонь гладит его по спине, и он слышит голос Лена.

— Все в порядке, ты вел себя очень хорошо, принцесса.

— Давай. — Мик подхватывает его и усаживает на пол. — Теперь ты получишь самый крышесносный оргазм, моя прелестная кукла.

— Простите…

— Ш-ш… — шепчет Мик и гладит его по руке. — Все кончилось, ты справился.

Барри дрожит, его тело стало таким чувствительным, что он хнычет, когда Мик вынуждает его перебраться подальше от кровати. Ноющая боль внизу живота снова дает о себе знать, терпеть это больше нет никаких сил…

— Мне нужно в туалет, — скулит он, смаргивая беспрестанно льющиеся из глаз слезы.

Присев рядом, Лен смахивает влагу с его щек. Барри наклоняется к нему, прижимаясь губами к бокалу с водой, который Лен держит в руке. Он делает несколько глотков.

— С тобой все хорошо, Барри? — Лен выглядит обеспокоенным, и Барри думает о том, чтобы использовать стоп-слово. Он чувствует себя истощенным, а мысль о том, чтобы помочиться перед зрителями все еще не кажется ему привлекательной…

— Да, — отвечает он после некоторых раздумий. Несмотря на сомнения и неуверенность, идея Лена возбуждает его. Он знает, что это безумие, но что-то внутри него сладко замирает, когда он думает об этом.

— Хочешь сделать небольшой перерыв?

Лен гладит его по голове, расчесывая волосы, и в любой другой момент Барри наслаждался бы этими прикосновениями, но прямо сейчас ему действительно нужно облегчиться.

— Мне нужно пописать.

— Хорошо.

Лен подстилает под него полотенце, и уложив его на спину, кладет другое ему на грудь. Мик садится с другой стороны. Удерживая его за лодыжки, они приподнимают его ноги и тянут их к его голове, вынуждая Барри изогнуться.

Он натужено хрипит, когда его тело принимает новую позу. Его ноги касаются пола за головой, Мик поддерживает его в этом положении, а Лен, вынудив его свернуться еще немного, останавливается, прежде чем это может стать по-настоящему неудобным.

Новая поза совершенно не нравится его мочевому пузырю, и Барри старается глубоко дышать, чтобы не стало еще больнее.

Лен подсовывает ладонь Барри под шею и заставляет его чуть приподнять голову, а другой рукой направляет член Барри ему в рот.

— Открывай.

Это не такая уж неожиданность, Мик и Лен обожают использовать его гибкость в сессиях, и пару раз до этого он уже сосал свой собственный член.

Он слышит, как Хартли тихо стонет, и член перед глазами начинает подергиваться в возбуждении. Мысль о том, что кто-то, кроме его домов, наблюдает за этим, чрезвычайно его заводит.

— Просто возьми кончик в рот, — приказывает ему Лен.

Барри мычит в знак протеста, но делает, как ему сказали, обхватывая чувствительную головку своего члена.

Застонав от ощущения, он слышит, как Мик возится, вероятно подготавливая силиконовый вибратор. Представив, как игрушку вставят ему глубоко в задницу, и она будет вибрировать, в то время как он будет отсасывать себе, заставляет его член снова нетерпеливо дернуться.

— Все готово. — Мик появляется с черным вибратором, густо покрытым смазкой. — Давай установим эту маленькую штучку.

Через секунду наконечник вибратора прижимается к растянутому кольцу мышц. Барри стонет, чувствуя, как Мик толкает игрушку внутрь, а затем ее наконечник прижимается к простате. Вибратор меньше, чем член Мика, но из-за позы, в которой лежит Барри, он ощущается довольно массивным и сильно давит на мочевой пузырь.

— Все, красавица? Приступим?

Мик держит палец на кнопке вибратора, и Барри старается подготовиться к ощущениям. Он слишком хорошо помнит, что было в прошлой раз, когда он находился в такой позе.

Он кивает, и вибратор внутри него оживает.

Его тело в ответ напрягается как струна, в течение долгой секунды он думает, что потеряет сознание. Вибрация идет прямо в простату и отдается в мочевом пузыре, создавая самые странные ощущения, настолько же неприятные, как и возбуждающие. Он протяжно стонет.

— Начинай облизывать кончик, — приказывает Лен.

Барри высовывает язык и проводит им по головке, старательно вылизывая пульсирующую и раскрытую щелку, которая словно изо всех сил пытается выплеснуть скопившееся в мошонке напряжение.

Лен все еще придерживает его член, помогая ему.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты провел языком по ободку головки, медленно. Держи рот открытым, я хочу это видеть.

Длинный стон срывается с губ Барри, и он послушно скользит языком по головке, дрожа и хныча. Его сознание снова куда-то уплывает, но он заставляет себя продолжать, прислушиваясь к сопению Хартли, раздающемуся где-то на заднем плане.

Время бежит так медленно, что минуту Барри ощущает словно целую вечность. Он стонет громче, облизывая головку своего члена и чувствуя, как внутри него работает вибратор.

— Хорошо. — Лен слегка сжимает его шею. — Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты взял свой член как можно глубже и сосал изо всех сил.

Барри мычит и, обхватив член губами, выполняет приказ.

Слезы щекочут ему виски, но он не обращает на них внимание. Все, на чем он сейчас сосредоточен — член у него во рту, он жадно сосет его, всхлипывает, делает судорожный выдох, и снова сосет. Ощущения настолько восхитительны и ужасны, что он мечтает, чтобы все это быстрее закончилось. Или продолжалось вечно.

Наклонившись к нему, Мик захватывает губами его мошонку, и Барри вскрикивает от возбуждения.

Это так хорошо, так чертовски хорошо…

Мик протягивает руку и зажимает в пальцах его сосок, выкручивая его.

Барри так перевозбужден, что не понимает, где источник удовольствия, завладевшего его телом. Он хочет откинуть голову назад, но Лен подталкивает ее ближе к члену, заставляя Барри держать его во рту.

— Давай, Барри, соси сильнее, постарайся кончить. Ты ведь хочешь кончить, правда?

Барри сосет сильнее, больше всего на свете он хочет кончить, ему даже не приходит в голову, что он не сможет это сделать, пока с него не сняли эрекционное кольцо. Он делает это с такой настойчивостью, почти агрессивно, отчаянно нуждаясь в том, чтобы наконец испытать блаженное облегчение.

Кто-то рядом громко стонет, но ему сейчас совсем не до этого. Он едва ли замечает, как Лен, ухмыляясь, говорит:

— Похоже, Пайперу действительно понравился твой маленький трюк.

Барри продолжает попытки добиться оргазма, отсасывая себе. Поочередно перекатывая его яйца во рту, Мик смотрит на него с таким напряженным выражением, что Барри старается еще сильнее согнуться в пояснице, чтобы свернуться еще больше.

Ему нужно кончить! Ему очень нужно кончить!

Лен отпускает его шею, и когда Барри все еще пытается сосать себе, он усмехается:

— Думаю, ты заслужил сегодня свой оргазм.

Барри на самом деле рыдает при этих словах и начинает быстро трясти головой.

— Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…

Плотно сжимающее его член кольцо наконец снимают. Лен обхватывает ствол ладонью и начинает дрочить. Каждый раз, когда его рука движется вверх, он давит Барри в живот, и мочевой пузырь отзывается смесью боли и удовольствия.

— Да, — хнычет Барри, не в состоянии что-либо сделать, кроме как поддаться ощущениям от бешено скользящей по члену ладони, тянущему чувству в яйцах, когда Мик сосет их, и резкой боли в соске, потому что Мик продолжает сжимать его пальцами. Он чувствует, что оргазм вот-вот взорвет его.

— Можно кончить?! — умоляет он и ударяет головой в пол. — Пожалуйста!

— Да.

От этого маленького слова, сказанного Леном, он снова содрогается в рыданиях, а потом его тело подтягивается, мышцы с головы до ног напрягаются, он сжимает зубы.

Оргазм обрушивается на него с такой силой, что он кричит от наслаждения, бьется головой об пол, пытаясь справиться с ощущениями, охватившими его. Оба его дома продолжают играть с его телом, как с изученным инструментом, и от этого его накрывает новой волной удовольствия, когда струя горячей спермы ударяет ему в лицо.

Мгновения длятся вечность, пока кульминация не начинает отступать.

— М-м… — Барри мычит, чувствуя, как после безумного, почти невыносимого наслаждения, подступает желание, необходимость…

— Я сейчас обмочусь, — скулит он, испуганный мыслью, что он сейчас действительно начнет писать.

Рука Лена, уже было замедлившаяся, начинает двигаться с новой силой, что только усиливает желание облегчить мочевой пузырь. Сквозь слезы Барри смотрит, как Лен направляет его член в чашку, которую он держит другой рукой.

Это очень необычное ощущение. Он чувствует, как его мочевой пузырь наконец расслабляется, струя ударяет в дно чашки, и он стонет от облегчения.

Внезапно вибрация внутри усиливается, должно быть, Мик переключил скорость вибратора, и Барри кричит, по-настоящему кричит, когда очередная волна наслаждения накрывает его. Поток мочи прерывается, пока он переживает очередной оргазм.

Лен продолжает дрочить ему, Мик сосет его яйца, и его член выплескивает одну порцию спермы за другой. Все это время он чувствует, что от желания отлить сейчас просто умрет.

Оргазм стихает, и он может снова немного пописать в чашку, но Мик выкручивает вибратор на следующую скорость. От этого его мочевой пузырь буквально сводит судорогой, он кончает снова.

Они проделывают это еще несколько раз, проходит почти пятнадцать минут, и им удается заставить Барри кончить еще раз. Он дрожит всем телом, рыдает и скулит, пока, наконец, у него не получается полностью освободить свой мочевой пузырь.

—

Положив голову Лену на плечо, Барри проваливается в сон, и Мик развязывает на нем веревку. 


End file.
